The present invention relates to a block-formed basidiomycete and a method of cultivation for the same, and more precisely to a block-formed basidiomycete which is formed by plumping primordia produced on a bed, or primodia and stem sections of mushrooms, and by suppressing growth of umbrella-like sections of mushrooms and the method of its cultivation.
Conventionally, artificial cultivation, comprises the following steps:
filling media which include proper amount of sawdust, rice bran, etc. into such cultivation vessels as widemouthed bottles;
sterilizing the cultivation vessels by heating;
inoculating speed-spawns for cultivation;
germinating fruit-bodies; and
growing them to mushrooms.
The above stated artificial cultivation procedure is adopted to produce such kinds of mushrooms as Shiitake [Lentinus edodes (Berk.) Sing.] (described as Shiitake in the following description), Shirotamogitake [Lyophyllum ulmarium (Bull. ex Fr.) Kuhner] (described as Shirotamogitake in the following description), Hiratake [Pleurotus ostreatus (Jacq. ex Fr.) Quel.] (described as Hiratake in the following description), Enokitake [Flammalina velutipes (Curt. ex Fr.) Sing.] (described as Enokitake in the following description), etc. and they are marketed as articles of commerce.
Forms of the mushrooms which are cultivated by the above stated artificial method are, slightly depending on cultivating conditions, almost the same as natural ones. Namely, so-called mushrooms which we eat are the sections called fruit-bodies. The fruit-body normally has a stem section with small diameter and an umbrella like section forming on the stem section.
The fruit-bodies (mushrooms) are small, and are normally served as sliced pieces for cooking materials. Therefore, as a result of such use during cooking the amount of demand for such mushrooms is limited.
Recently, anticancer functions of mushrooms have been discovered, so that it will be very effective for our health to eat much mushrooms without losing their effective ingredients.
The inventor of the present invention has developed the invention by considering if mushrooms may be served as materials for many kinds of cooking, for instance, especially mushrooms may be eaten with knife and fork like a steak.